


It's called thinking. Go with it.

by yellowjelo



Series: Kori Tian'otha [18]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Miqo'te (Final Fantasy XIV), Miqo'te Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Non-Explicit Sex, Pillow Talk, Sarcasm, Sleepy Cuddles, and, crystal tower plot mentions, mor dhona, pillow princess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 05:23:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16758778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowjelo/pseuds/yellowjelo
Summary: Kori and G'Raha fuck---The glow from the surrounding crystals was the only thing that illuminated the book lying on the ground in front of him. Kori was laying on his stomach, feet crossed in the air and chin resting on his fists.





	It's called thinking. Go with it.

**Author's Note:**

> I have absolutely no excuses for this, it's definitely not explicit but it's not pg either

The glow from the surrounding crystals was the only thing that illuminated the book lying on the ground in front of him. Kori was laying on his stomach, feet crossed in the air and chin resting on his fists. The words he was staring at blurred in front of him and he blinked to try and get them back into focus. They had been studying for hours, the sun having set long ago, trying to find anything they could that mentioned the security system of the Crystal Tower. 

“I think my brain is throbbing,” Kori whined and rolled over onto his back. 

“That’s called thinking. Go with it,” G’Raha stated. 

The Tia was sitting across from Kori with four books spread across his lap. Somehow he was reading each one at the same time and Kori watched with amazement as G’Raha turned the page on each of the four books and kept going. 

“How can you do that? I barely even know what this one page says,” he asked.

“Speed reading is a learned skill. It takes lots of practice and hours of concentration,” G’Raha replied in the same flat tone not breaking eye contact with the books. 

“Sounds exhausting,” Kori turned his gaze to the stars spread above him. 

Mor Dhona really was a beautiful place despite the Garleans being so close. The glow from the crystals, the aether in the air, even the broken allagan tech lying around, something about it just made the entire place seem very...romantic. 

“This place is gorgeous at night, wouldn’t you say?” Kori rolled back over onto this stomach. 

G’Raha grunted at him and turned another page. Kori started to crawl closer to the other very slowly closing the distance between them. 

“It’s nice to share these kinds of nights with someone else, dontcha think?” he asked.

“Well I’m sharing it with you,” G’Raha turned another page and frowned. 

“Find something?” Kori pressed his arm against G’Raha’s leg and craned his neck to look at the books. 

“Just more of the same we know. Royal blood...yadda yadda, nothing useful to get past that door,” G’Raha sighed and closed one of the books.

“We should take a break,” Kori suggested as he rested his chin on G’Raha’s leg giving him his best kitty eyes. 

“I don’t think it counts as a break if you never started,” G’Raha laughed and ruffled Kori’s hair before leaning back on his hands, “A break is probably a good idea either way.” 

“Too much reading is bad for your eyesight. As an archer you should be aware of that,” Kori teased and poked G’Raha in the side. 

“Perhaps I should get glasses then,” he swatted at Kori’s finger. 

Kori went in for the kill, running his fingers lightly across the other’s ribs as he said, “Then maybe you’ll be able to hit something.”

G’Raha fell backwards under the tickle onslaught, books scattering around him with the movement, “Ah..stop..hahaha...I’m a great shot...Kori...hahaha.”

Kori was relentless. He threw himself onto of G’Raha continuing his tickle barrage, “Is that so? Can you prove it?” 

“I..can..haha..I can shoot..anything,” G’Raha squirmed and tried his best to get Kori to stop.

He managed to get his arms around Kori and they wrestled for a few moments before G’Raha flipped them over. He sat himself on Kori’s stomach, crossing his arms, a triumphant grin on his face. 

“Gonna shoot your load at me now that you’ve won?” Kori asked, enjoying his new view. 

“Wouldn’t be the first time I’ve shot you,” G’Raha said.

“Doesn’t have to be the last either.”

“You’re an amateur archer yourself aren’t you? Why don’t you prove to me how well you can shoot for a change?”

“I make a much better target than an arrow.”

“Hmmm, that I can definitely believe.”

“We stopped talking about archery a while ago didn’t we?”

G’Raha threw his head back with the force of his laughter and Kori just grinned at him stretching against the ground and flexing his muscles. G’Raha leaned down to Kori once he had sobered up and started kissing down his jawline. 

“You did ask for a break,” he said as he sucked at Kori’s pulse drawing a mewl from the warrior of light. 

“This is definitely my favorite way to pass time,” Kori reached up and gripped G’Raha’s ass reveling in the firmness of it. 

G’Raha managed to pulled a moan from him as he bit at Kori’s collar bone and then licked it to ease the pain. His hands were travelling up Kori’s shirt, making it bunch under his arms before he gave up and pulled it all the way off over Kori’s head. 

“You’re such a princess making me do all the work,” he complained with a smile as he rubbed his hands down Kori’s stomach lower and lower towards the edge of his pants. 

“Mmmm but you’re such a workaholic would you have it any other way?” Kori curled his fingers into the other’s hair and pulled him down for a sloppy kiss, teeth knocking together and spit sliding between them as they pulled apart. 

“You would just make a mess of things anyways,” G’Raha tugged at his pants and Kori lifted his hips giving him permission to discard that article of clothing as well. 

“Do you just walked around with a boner all day waiting for someone to care of it?” G’Raha raised an eyebrow as he noticed Kori already standing at full attention. 

“If I did would you be there to help me out every time?” Kori tugged on G’Raha’s shirt pulling it off the other and slightly evening out the clothing discrepancy. 

“Not a chance I have actual work to do,” G’Raha laughed and then bent down once more to indulge in a deep heated kiss. 

There was much less talking after that. G’Raha got to work quickly and Kori lost the mind to make any more quips as he was overcome with the sheer pleasure given to him by the Tia. G’Raha made sure to torture Kori for the earlier tickling but it only made the end result that much sweeter. Kori’s climax came hard to him and he was certain there were extra stars in the sky as he hit his high. If there was anyone awake in the camp nearby they definitely would have heard G’Raha as he came screaming Kori’s name to the entirety of the lake. 

Kori pulled G’Raha close to him, once they could both breathe again, and curled around him tightly. Their tails intertwined and G’Raha snuggled into Kori’s chest.

“We’re gonna have to head back eventually,” he mumbled, sleep and exhaustion thick in his voice. 

“Or we can just pass out right here in the fields and leave the clean up for future us,” Kori suggested.

“That does sound nice but I don’t think a sore back will assist with my archery at all,” G’Raha chuckled as he brought the conversation full circle.

“Yeah well, fine, compromise, we lay here for an hour and then we head back to the camp,” Kori lazily drew circles on the other’s skin.

“I like that plan,” and with that G’Raha passed out in Kori’s arms. 

The two never made it back to camp, Kori having fallen asleep a few moments later, and they did indeed wake up the next morning with very sore muscles and in desperate need of a bath. If you asked Kori, though, it was all totally worth it and he would do it again in a heartbeat if it meant he got to spend more time with his favorite Tia. 


End file.
